choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Castillo
Julian, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, was a student at Oliver M. Berry High School and one of Autumn's love interests. He graduated at the end of Book 3. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Julian has dark brown eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. He wears a gray jacket over a black T-shirt. Personality Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit (Offscreen) * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 15: The Night is Young (Determinant) * Chapter 16: School's Out! Relationships Autumn Brooks Autumn is Julian's ex-girlfriend. They split up with a year prior to the game's timeline. The two are on talking terms, though while he shows to still have feelings for Autumn, it is unclear how she feels about him. They share an awkward kiss in the final chapter of ''Book 2''. In an option in Book 3, Chapter 4, you can get Autumn to dance with him. Your Character (Jordan Lee) You and Julian have an easygoing friendship in Book 1, but can be closer if your character chooses to play football alongside him. In Book 2, if you choose to do basketball, the friendship grows stronger. In Book 2, Chapter 14, you and Julian kiss in a game of spin the bottle. Both of you remark how neither is such a bad kisser. Bethany Fox Bethany Fox finds him "cute" and openly flirts with him in the cafeteria in Book 3, Chapter 2. She is later disappointed when she hears that he has a thing for Autumn, but later moves on. Max Warren Julian and Max have been playing together at Hearst, but the former hates the latter's attitude to him and others as well as becoming football captain because of his father being the principal of Hearst. This enmity continued even after Julian's transfer to Berry High, when Max mocked Julian during a basketball match and falsely accused him of favoritism during baseball tryouts. Upon graduation and the revelation that Julian and Max will attend rival universities, the former laments that their rivalry will continue beyond high school. Other Looks Julian Football.png|Football uniform Julian Football2.png|Football uniform with helmet Julian Homecoming King.png|Homecoming King Julian Basketball.png|Basketball uniform JulianBaseballUniform.png|Baseball Uniform Trivia * Julian is one of the few characters that originate from Pixelberry's High School Story app. * In High School Story Prime, he embodied the Jock classmate type. * In the original High School Story app, he has a sister named Hope, but she has yet to be mentioned by name (or to physically appear) in any of the books. ** Though he does mention a sister during prom in Book 3, it is unclear if this is Hope or another one altogether. * He was originally at Hearst High before the series. * The name Julian is of Latin origin and means "youth". ** In Spanish, "Castillo" translates to "Castle". * He has a football scholarship to Ohio State, once again becoming rivals with Max. * His character model is used as a football fan in Passport to Romance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Teens Category:Playing Cupid